Facade
by Starry
Summary: Sirius Black was always missunderstood. But what made him the way he is? This is the story of his attempt at redemption{rising above it all, clearing his name}. At some point it will include parts of his childhood. if you review mine, I'll review yours


**Façade**

**By Starry**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.Every fanfiction I've ever written has the same basic stuff in the disclaimers.So if you've read one disclaimer, you've read them all!How very convenient!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not sure if I'll make this a major story or not.It depends how it goes.It might just be this chapter, because it's just a little thing by itself, it doesn't need an all-out full-blown plot for me to consider it done.I'll just see how this goes.Please review, I could use some positive reviews right now, I've been having trouble uploading a chapter from another story, and I'm very sad about it.

So be kind and review! This is a story I've thought about for awhile.

Curtains Up!

**Chapter One**

Treachery.That's all it was.He left me to protect himself, to keep his own name clean.

Sadly enough, he did come clean.

He left me to die, to suffer, and to bear all the power for his wrong doings.I didn't even do anything wrong, except change my mind about something.

I never should have.

Regret.

Is a terrible burden to bear.

It wasn't even my fault, but I got all the blame.I knew I wasn't the best person for them to trust, but I'd have been a fool to decline; I changed my mind too late.

And they paid a terrible price.

Because I got scared of my own pathetic life, they lost theirs'.I can never forgive myself.

And the boy; he only makes it worse.He lost his only family before he really knew them when he was at a very young age.Every time I see his face, I see a boy who's got everything.He has best friends, is a pretty good student, and is liked by almost everyone at his school.I look at this boy that is exactly what I wanted to be at his age, and then I remember.As much as he does have, he doesn't have parents.

It all hits me in a most dire fashion.He has had so many hardships in his life.If he hadn't survived, I would only feel worse.I would've committed suicide if he had died, but I believe it's far worse this way.Because he lived, he has been under the spectacle of the public all his life.His parents' murderer is constantly after him, and almost killed him three times since his parents' deaths.One year ago, there was a reporter who interviewed him and twisted his words to make him sound bad.This all happens because he survived something that no other known person ever has.Everywhere he goes he gets attention, people shaking his hand, waving, calling out to him, ha once said a man even bowed to him.If I went anywhere with him, people would still act the same to him, but glare at me, or try to hex me.It's a very simple concept to the outside world: He is the boy who lived; I'm the one who killed his parents, as far as they know.

I didn't kill them exactly, but I, without knowing it, set them up for it.I changed my mind about being the one to protect them, and convinced them to trust the spy instead.They did trust him, or maybe it was that they trusted me saying to trust Peter.I'll never get the chance to ask them.

It wouldn't be as bad if the world didn't think I was guilty.I wouldn't have to live in hiding; I could walk around the world freely, without so much as one death glare.I could look at the world and pretend to feel no guilt for something I was wrongly accused for.

Now, I feel guilty for something I wasn't accused for, at least not directly.I was accused of working for Voldemort, and turning them over to him.In a way, I was also accused of breaking a promise to them.I'd said I would protect them forever.If I hadn't changed my mind, nothing would be as ruined as it is.I was partially accused of this, or as far as I see it I was.That life sentence in Azkaban I was supposed to have would have been an equally good punishment for the only crime I did commit.I sold them out to one of Voldemort's top supporters without knowing it.I vowed to protect them forever, and I didn't.I broke charity with them.

Since the tragedy, I've done what's been asked of me to a point.I did carry out part of my prison sentence.I put up with the dementors of Azkaban for about as long as I could.Then I exploded.I knew that I had to get back at Peter.He did this, it's his fault.I feel so childish to go around blaming people, but it's all very clear to me.His wicked actions put me in prison.His heartless intentions for his own well-being killed innocent others.His true falseness shows through now, more than ever.Now, he will pay.That is one thing I will see through.I owe it to Lily and James.They deserve to see him properly punished.

I transformed myself into my animal form to creep past the dementors.I swam from the desolate island to shore so that I could see Peter Pettigrew killed.I had the chance to.But I gave it up because I know that James wouldn't want him to die.His son told me so.In the end, Peter escaped and went running back to Voldemort.He is now called by a new name: Wormtail.I must say it suits him; he always was a worm deep inside.

There will never be a better time to act then now.I have freedom to an extent; people are still after me, my name has not yet been cleared.I have the trust of one very powerful man, perhaps the greatest wizard that ever lived, and that's saying a lot.I have ties with people at Hogwarts School, as well as several friends who are students there.Yes, I have everything I need.I even have a mission.I owe it to James and Lily Potter.I owe it to their son, Harry.I owe it to Voldemort and Wormtail.I owe it to the world.

Most importantly, I owe it to myself.

My new aspiration is to change my reputation drastically. I will make certain that I will end it now.

I will no longer be known as Sirius Black: the Traitor.

Curtains Close!

Author's Note: What did you guys think? Is it any good? I know it seems really melodramatic in this first chapter, but things will get sunnier, I promise.I really need your reviews to determine whether or not I should write any more.I'll be satisfied with it as is, but I'd be happy to continue if y'all want me to.

That means review.

I love you all!

Ciao!

~Starry


End file.
